


Overgrown.

by opald



Category: My Tee (อาตี๋ของผม)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Sweethearts, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opald/pseuds/opald
Summary: The day Tee presents as an Alpha is also the last time Mork sees him. At least until he walks back into Mork's life three years later.





	Overgrown.

**Author's Note:**

> The hiatus killed me and this was born.

Mork remembers the day Tee presented.

Of course, it was supposed to be _their_ day but like most things in Mork’s life, it didn’t go according to plan.

It was barely sunrise, and Mork was half asleep at the till of the Barbershop. He probably wouldn’t even recognize Morn if he came downstairs.

But he knew Tee better than anyone in the world, so he smelt him before he saw him. His neutral earthy scent was long gone, the leaves and earth singing until he smelt like ash and wood.

It made him immediately sit up.

“Mork!”

Tee looked the same, but undeniably different. He stood a little taller, the line of his jaw firmer. It was like his baby fat had melted away overnight.

 He looked _good_.

“You’re an Alpha,” Mork said, dumbly.

Tee nodded, smiling wide.

Mork knew it wasn’t Tee’s fault. Despite what everyone thought, he was smart. He listened attentively in Biology class when they explained that presentation was the luck of the draw and could happen at any time. 

That didn’t change the fact that _it wasn’t fair._

He wiped at his eyes, hoping Tee wouldn’t notice. But Tee knew him better than anyone else too. 

Tee immediately leaned in, so close that Mork was forced to look up at him.

“Why are you crying?” Tee asked calmly, because he was always calm. Even when his body was running high on hormones, apparently.

Mork felt unbelievably childish when he said, “We were supposed to do it together.”

Everyone who knew them thought they would present together, the perfect picture of two Alpha playmates.

“You should enjoy the peace while it lasts,” a nosy auntie had whispered to his Mom when she thought Mork couldn’t hear, “They’ll be at each other’s throats once they present. You know how Alphas can be.”

“No,” Mee said slowly, after a moment, “I don’t think I have to worry about that with them.”

But despite what she said, she never left them alone after that, always flitting around in the corner of Mork’s eye to offer them food or ask how school had been.

It was only after he presented that he realized it wasn’t his _throat_ she was worried about.

“Oh, Mork,” Tee laughed, the tension seeping out of shoulders like water from a basin.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Mork sniffled.

He shoved Tee away when he tried to wipe away Mork’s tears. Tee caught his wrists easily, holding them down by his waist.

He wasn’t able to do that before.

_Stupid Alpha._

“I’m not laughing at you,” Tee said, but his smile didn’t waver, “You’re just cute.”

“I’m not!” Mork said, kicking at Tee’s legs to make him let go. He wanted to be mad at Tee but he made it so hard.

He ran up to his room, throwing himself face first into his duvet. Tee’s footsteps and heavy weight on the corner of his bed followed. 

Mork relaxed when he felt Tee’s hand touch the crown of his head.

 _Damn it._  

“You’re going to present too.”

“You don’t know that,” Mork said petulantly.

“Everyone presents Mork, it’s not a race.” 

“It is when you’re going to leave me behind.”

Tee didn’t even pause.

“I would never leave you behind.”

The reassurance made a happy smile form on Mork’s face, but he hid it from Tee by burying his face deeper into the pillow he was holding.

“You say that now but when we go back to school everyone’s gonna know and they’re gonna think you’re so _cool_.” Tee was handsome enough before, it would be impossible to keep people away from him now that he was an Alpha. There were only three others at their school. Most people were betas or unpresented like Mork.

“You won’t want to hang out with me then.”

Mork let out a noise of surprise when Tee rolled him over.

“Mork, if I wanted to hang out with anyone else, I would have ditched you years ago.”

Mork shoved him.

Tee didn’t even flinch. 

“You’re heavy,” Mork complained but he found himself wrapping his legs around Tee anyways.

“Sorry,” Tee said, but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

Usually they would play fight until one of them yelled Uncle, but Mork was too tired for that today.

“You smell good,” Mork snuffled into Tee’s shoulder, “Why do you smell so good?”

“Really?” Tee said, but Mork could tell he was excited, “Mom said I stunk. It’s why I came over so early, she wanted me out of the house so she could buy hormone neutralizer.”

“What!?” Mork said, confused. He felt drunk on Tee’s scent, “That’s crazy. You smell but…it’s nice.”

“Mmm,” Tee said, “Okay.”

He sounded smug, but Mork was too comfortable to smack him for it.

“I have to go back,” Mork whined, “Let me up.”

Neither of them moved.

“I locked the door when I came in,” Tee said, his voice growing more distant like they were in a tunnel, “Nobody in Thailand wants a haircut this early.”

After a moment he said, “And you looked tired.”

“Mmm,” Mork said. It did sound like a good idea. Especially with his nose pressed to Tee’s neck, and Tee’s body weighing him down.

“Let’s just stay like this,” Tee said.

That was the last thing Mork heard before his vision blurred and he lost his fight with sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Tee was asleep. 

Mork wanted to stay where he was, pressed to the hollow of Tee’s chest, but something made him sit up.

He rarely got the chance to look at Tee without Tee pinching Mork’s cheeks or some other part of him, and Mork drank it in greedily.

Tee had a bump on his chin that Mork poked, smirking a bit because not even Tee was perfect. Even if he was pretty damn close.

His eyes and his finger wandered lower, until he was tracing the lines of Tee’s chest.

 _It got broader too._  

Mork could tell when he was lying on top of him. Everything about him had gotten bigger overnight. 

His ears burned bright red when he thought about what that could mean.

Unwittingly he wandered lower, hand trembling.

He let out a sharp exhale when he finally touched Tee.

 _It_ felt bigger too.

Mork knew because he’d seen Tee in all kinds of states of undress. It was completely normal for two unpresented boys.

_But Tee wasn’t unpresented anymore._

That fact was abundantly clear.

A shift in Tee’s body was the only warning Mork got that he was awake.

Mork yelped, ripping his hand away when he met his wide eyes.

Tee shoved the duvet off, leaning as far away from Mork as he could. It was the exact opposite of how Tee usually acted around Mork, always trying to get one hand on the back of his neck or his waist.

Mork wanted to die.

“Tee, I’m sorry -”

“ _Get. Out.”_ Tee gritted out.

Even though it was his room, even though he didn’t take orders from anyone – Mork bolted.

He ran down the stairs and out into the street, ignoring his Dad who yelled after him. 

He wandered the streets for what felt like hours, trying to get the smell of Tee out of his lungs and the memory of his hands on him out of his head. 

When he finally dragged his tired body back home, Tee was nowhere to be found.

The only sign that he had been there at all was the duvet, thrown on the ground in a haphazard pile.

Nobody was home, so Mork allowed himself to slide to the floor, choking on his own tears as he wrapped himself in the duvet that smelt like Tee.

_What had he done? Why had he done it?_

Mork got his answer when he woke up the next morning with the same duvet soaked with slick.

He didn’t see Tee again for the next three years. 

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters after this will be a lot longer, this is just meant to be the prologue for events to come.
> 
> If you liked this then please leave a comment or hit me up @opald on Tumblr to talk about the series/fic!


End file.
